


The Futon Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Titles are hard, dallon is too tol, i have no excuse for the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On tour in Japan, the boys decide to take some well deserved days off and try to see as much of the country as possible. Dallon, who is relieved to find out that hotels in Japan have regular-sized beds that he can sleep in well enough, runs into a slight problem when they stay at a more traditional ryokan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Futon Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterassassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/gifts).



> it was brought to my attention, that not everybody might know what a futon and tatami is.   
> futon is traditional japanese bedding and tatami is a floor of woven bamboo mats. like in this picture here: http://tinyurl.com/8xn2dse

               On the edge of sleep, Brendon was woken once more when his boyfriend grumbled and turned over for what felt like the hundredth time since they decided to turn in for the night.

               „Okay, I don’t know what your problem is right now but can you please stop moving already? I just want to fucking sleep.”

              Brendon sat up on his futon and raised an eyebrow at Dallon, who was squirming like somebody had left crumbs all over the sheets. The other huffed and rolled over on his back to look at Brendon.

              “So sorry, how about you try being too tall for the stupid futon thing?”

              For emphasis, Dallon pulled off the blanket and wiggled his toes, his feet reaching just over the edge of the futon and touching the tatami floor.

              “Just sleep on your side and curl up, maybe?” Brendon suggested.

              “Can’t”, Dallon groaned “the mattress is too thin. If I lie on my side, it feels like I’m on the floor.” He lifted his hips and turned sideways, propping his head up on his elbow. “Remember when we checked into the first hotel and I was so happy that the beds were just regular big enough beds?”

              Brendon snorted. “Of course I do. Thought you were gonna cry tears of joy.”

              “I think I jinxed it back then.” The taller one confessed, scrunching up his eyebrows. “I was so relieved that I just thought how unnecessary it was to worry about this stuff. Of course they would have regular size beds for visitors, silly me.” Gesturing up and down the futon with his free hand, Dallon heaved a sigh. “Silly me indeed.”

              Brendon reached over to card his fingers through Dallon’s hair, stroking his head. Even tired and wanting to sleep, he couldn’t be mad at his boyfriend. It wasn’t his fault after all that the futon of this ryokan were shorter than the beds.

              “I’m sorry you’re not comfortable, babe, but can we try to sleep anyways? Tomorrow we’re off to – “ Yawning deeply, Brendon covered his face with both hands.

              “I think it’s –“ Dallon started to answer, but broke off into a yawn as well. He laughed softly. “Alright, I’ll try to stay still and sleep now.”

              “Much obliged” Brendon bowed jokingly in his sitting position, bringing his face close enough to Dallon’s for a kiss, sweet and short.

~             

               “Oh wow, what crawled into your asses and died last night?” Spencer grinned and took a big sip from his coffee, eyeing Brendon and Dallon as they shuffled into the private breakfast room. “You both look like shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> eff you masterassassin. you are the platonic light of my life but also the reason why i'm writing this in the first place. i hope you're proud.


End file.
